


Whateva! It's My Fantasy! I'll DO Wut I WAWNT!

by facetiousfutz



Series: Scrotie McBoogerballs's Flying Circus [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousfutz/pseuds/facetiousfutz
Summary: "Oh Cartman. You're the coolest guy ever. Brilliant, funny, powerful, in charge, so much better than me, and totally not fat. I would gladly let you put it in my ass."





	Whateva! It's My Fantasy! I'll DO Wut I WAWNT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



"Cartman, your soul is made of hate, darkness and rancid pee," said Kyle, stroking his totally not fat boyfriend's cheek.

"And you're so stoked on me. You naughty little Ginger, Jersey, Jew boi!" said Cartman, slapping Kyle's ass.

"I fucking love you, Cartman! Take me, I'm yours!" said Kyle, crying while he dove into Cartman, embracing him with his delicate rose petal body. Desperate for love, Kyle locked them both in a kiss, and Cartman was practically deep-throating his tongue before long.

"Yes, yes," said Cartman, once Kyle's tongue was out of his throat. Then Cartman leaned into the other boy's face and licked the tears from his face. "The tears of a filthy Jew rat bring me life!"

"Oh Cartman. You're the coolest guy ever. Brilliant, funny, powerful, in charge, so much better than me, and totally not fat. I would gladly let you put it in my ass."

"No Kahl. That's gay," said Cartman, laughing. "You're gay, I'm not."

"It's true!" Kyle wailed, and Cartman lapped up his tears eagerly.

"Hey Eric!

"Eric?

"Wake up, sleepy head. Detention's over," said Butters, shaking Cartman out of his favorite daydream.

"Wait, wh-oh, GOD DAMN IT!" Cartman shrieked. It felt so real this time. "Butters! I did NOT learn lucid dreaming just so you could... wait, detention's over?"

"Yeah, and oh boy am I gonna get it this time. I'll be grounded at least two, or three weeks!"

Cartman laughed at Butters's dismay all the way out the door.


End file.
